Cinderella's Dress
Cinderella's dress is an object featured in the 1950 film Cinderella. It is a dress that once belonged to Cinderella's mother. She stores the dress in a little chest that she has. Appearances ''Cinderella Cinderella hopes to wear her mothers dress to the Royal Ball. When she shows her dress to her friend mice, one of them mentions it is an older dress. Cinderella responds that it is a bit old fashioned but she hopes to alter it so it is more fashionable. Unfortunately, Cinderellas stepsisters demand that she comes and helps them, and she cannot make the alterations until later. Her friends decide to help alter the dress for Cinderella. The mice see shadows of Cinderella's stepsisters throwing down their old sash and beads, so Jaq and Gus quietly retrieve them. The mice and birds use the unwanted items to alter the dress. Later, Cinderella is not done working and fears she will not be able to go to the ball. But her friends reveal her fixed dress, and an overjoyed Cinderella thanks them. Cinderella races down the steps just in time, but her stepsisters recognize their old items and tear the dress apart. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella, desiring to attend the Royal Ball, wishes to mend her mother's old dress into one suitable for her to wear, but is called away before she gets the chance. Jaq, realizing that she will never have time to fix the dress, asks Ventus to gather materials around her house so they can do it for her. After Ventus gathers the White Sash, White Button, Pink Fabric, White Lace, and Pink Thread, Jaq decides the dress still needs a pearl, and Ventus sets out to find one. He sees one next to a sleeping Lucifer , who wakes up as he tries to get it. Jaq tries to distract the cat but fails, and Ventus saves him. He fights Lucifer while Jaq takes the pearl back to the dress. Upon defeating Lucifer, Ventus and Jaq finish the dress and present it to Cinderella, who greatly appreciates their effort. List of materials * : A pretty white sash that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress. Found on top of a pile of boxes and books in the north west corner of the floor. * : A simple white button that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress. Found on top of the table against the north wall. * : A length of pink fabric that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress. Found near the northeast corner of the floor * : A piece of lovely white lace that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress. Found on the couch in the southeast corner. * : A spool of pink thread that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress. Found on top of the bookshelf in the southwest corner. File:White Sash KHBBS.png|White Sash File:White Button KHBBS.png|White Button File:Pink Fabric KHBBS.png|Pink Fabric File:White Lace KHBBS.png|White Lace File:Pink Thread KHBBS.png|Pink Thread Altered Description The dress is pink with white ruffles at the hem held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. Gallery Cinderella holding her Mother's Dress.jpg|Cinderella holding her Mother's Dress Cinderella's Mother's Dress 2.jpg|Cinderella's Mother's Dress Mice Fixing Cinderella's Dress.jpg|Altering Cinderella's Dress Mice Altering Cinderella's Dress.jpg|Cinderella's Dress almost finished cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg|Cinderella with the dress Cinderella in Her Dress.jpg|Cinderella in her new dress Cinderella's Dress Ruined.jpg|Cinderella's Dress ruined Cinderella (Ripped Dress) KHBBS.png|Cinderella in her ripped dress Cinderellas_Dress.jpg Hallmark_Cindrellas_Dress_Statue.jpg Category:Objects Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Cinderella objects Category:Cinderella